This invention relates to bouquet holders, and in particular to floral bouquet holders which may be removably secured to the edge of a table, such as a wedding or banquet table or a work table.
Floral bouquets are generally provided on tables at events such as weddings, banquets, etc. Generally, the floral arrangement is placed in a vase which is set on the table. With respect to the head table at such events, it is often desirable to place the bouquet at the front of the table. To ensure that the bouquet will not fall off the table, it is desirable to secure the bouquet to the table in some manner.
When a floral arrangement is being made, it is also desirable to mount the bouquet holder to a table edge to prevent the bouquet from tipping while it is being worked on.